Love and War 2: A New Beginning
by Amaris-the-Demon
Summary: For the pass fifteen years Obi-wan, Asajj, Ahsoka have been living on Tatooine peacefully,but when Obi-wan and Asajj's daughter Karis meets Luke and Leia Skywalker; old quarrels are reawakened and Karis is caught in the middle.
1. prologue

**Violet Frost was right about the hint.**

Prologue

Obi-wan holds Asajj's hand. He felt so helpless watching his wife. He who could kill a battalion of droids without even trying, had protected his wife against a firing squad of clones and even defied the Jedi council just so he could be with her, could now only offer his quiet support as she tried to deliver their baby.

"Okay when I tell you to, push" says the bridesmaid "PUSH"  
Asajj lets out agonized yell of pain. Obi-wan could feel his wife's pain like it was his own, and winces.  
"I see the head" The bridesmaid says excitedly "Just one more push"  
"Come on" Obi-wan whispers to his wife and she let's out a groan of pain but the baby comes out.

"It's a girl" The bridesmaid says and smiles. She gives the little baby to Asajj. A few tears of happiness escape Obi-wan's eyes.  
"What shall we name her?" He asks

"Karis, Karis Narec Kenobi" She answers, Obi-wan smiles and looks at their beautiful daughter. She had pale skin like her mother and ginger colored hair like her father. She was perfect.

**Heh, heh. The story of Karis begins... **


	2. Chapter 1: The Great Karis Kenobi

Karis's POV

Chapter 1: The Great Karis Kenobi

_15 years later…_

"Be careful!" I say to Ahsoka "I want this pod in tip-top shape for the race tomorrow"  
"Relax sis," Ahsoka says. Me and her were practically sisters, so we called each other as such.  
"Sorry 'Soka" I say "But I really want to win the race tomorrow"  
"You will" my dad says but distracts me for a second and a loose wire shocks me.  
"Stang!" I yell  
"Watch your language, young one" He says looking at me.  
"Sorry dad" I say and go back to repairing the pod.  
"There we go" I climb into the cockpit of the pod. "K, 'Soka step away from pod I'm gonna see if it works" I say, Ahsoka steps back from the pod. I flip a few switches and turn a knob and the engines roar to life. "YES!" I scream with happiness. My mom walks out.

"Hey you got it working" She says with a smile. I turn off the engines and hop out.  
"At long last the great podracer Karis Kenobi will win the race!" I say talking about myself in third person.  
"The great Karis Kenobi needs to practice her lightsaber skills" Mom says  
"Mom" I groan, then she gives me _the look_ and I head up to my room to get my lightsabers.

Leia's POV

I sat impatiently on the ship transport, in between my brother Luke and my father and master Anakin.  
"Remind me again why we're going to this dustball of a planet?" I ask my dad.  
"We're going to meet your uncle Owen and aunt Beru, and see the big pod race that's going on." He answers me.  
"I heard pod racing is one of the fastest, dangerous and most awesome racing sports ever!" Luke says happily. I roll my eyes. Luke was just like my dad, impulsive, passionate and brave. I was just like our mother chancellor Amidala, level-headed, smart and decisive. I preferred to talk peace before using my lightsaber.

We land and I squint my eyes at the harsh light of Tatooine's twin suns. I blink a couple times and look around. We head to a place where we can rent speeder.

Karis POV

I jump to the side and block one of Mom's red lightsabers then I swing my purple bladed lightsabers to her left. She blocks with her lightsabers, leaving her right side completely exposed, I quickly kick her in the side getting her off balance then I kick her again in stomach and she falls to the floor, her lightsabers clatter noisily to the ground and I've got her at saber-point.  
"I win" I say smiling and sheathe my lightsabers.  
"Great job" Mom says and gets up groaning. I frown.  
"Sorry mom, I didn't mean to hit you so hard" I say and help her up.  
"It's fine" She says "I'm glad you were able to find openings to attack" She looks at Dad "Would you like to try and take on our daughter my dear?"  
"Not today" He says and looks out the window at Tatooine's setting suns "It's getting late and we all have a big day tomorrow. Time for bed."  
"But Obi-wan" Me and Ahsoka say at the same time.  
"No buts" He says and me and Ahsoka trudge off to our room.

I put on my PJs and I notice Ahsoka seems distracted. I look at her curiously and use the Force to try and see what she's feeling. It was longing, longing for something or somethings she couldn't have or wouldn't see again. It was confusing.  
"What wrong Ahsoka?" I ask her.  
"Wha-Oh nothing" She lies.  
"Ahsoka may not be a full Jedi yet, but I can still use the Force" I say looking at her seriously.  
"It's really nothing, it's all in the past" She says and I roll my eyes. A dug would be impressed with how stubborn she is.  
"Whatever, 'night sis" I say and hop into my bed.

Leia's POV

I crawl into bed. Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen were nice people, I liked them. I close my eyes and think of the pod race tomorrow. I had to admit I was looking forward to it, I had never seen a pod race before not mention I heard Pugwis the grandson of the legendary podracer Sebulba was going to be racing. As I drift off to sleep for some reason despite my eagerness, I had a bad feeling about tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 2: Old scars

**Hey people! Thanks for sticking around!**

Chapter 2: Old scars

Karis's POV

Thanks to my parents I was awake at 6 o'clock, my usual wake up time. Not that I mind. I run to my closet and pull out my podracing outfit: A yellow jump-suit that was form fitting and had two black stripes running up the sides, black knee high boots, my black helmet that had two yellow racing stripes down the middle, my goggles and a black belt that had tools I could use during the race, if my pod need repairs of some sort, it also had a pouch on the side that hid my lightsabers. I put it all on quickly.

I walk out into the living room where Mom is making breakfast and Dad is sparring with Ahsoka.  
"I'm ready to defeat all the other podracers!" I say smiling "Especially that no good, dirty dug, Pugwis"  
"Jedi do not hold grudges" Dad says coming over to me.  
"I know" I groan and roll my eyes and sit at the table.

"I blame you" Obi-wan says looking at Ahsoka  
"For what?!" She exclaims  
"She wouldn't this headstrong or stubborn, if you hadn't encouraged her" He says  
"That is not my fault" She states clearly. I listen to them and crack up as Mom serves breakfast.

Leia's POV

I wake up with the same feeling of dread I had last night. I try to shake off the feeling when I see Dad and Luke sparring each other with their lightsabers. It was a known fact me and Luke despite how young we are, were actually great lightsaber duelists. I smile and almost forget the feeling of dread.

Karis POV

I continue to tweak my pod in the stadium. When I hear the not-so-nice voice of Pugwis.  
"You expect to win with this?" He asks me.  
"You should be afraid, Pugwis, I based it's design off the pod that defeated your grandfather" I say smugly.  
"A da poodoo!" He says in his native language. My eyes narrow at the insult but I control my emotions and continue to finish tweaking my pod. I realize the race is going to start soon so I finish my tweaks and check the pod one last time.

Leia POV

I sat in my seat excitedly as the announcer begins to announce the various racers.  
"Good morning ladies and gentlemen! What a beautiful day for racing! Let's meet our contenders! We have Nerra the Twi'lek from Ryloth, Goondie…" I stop listening when my eyes suddenly focus on a yellow pod, which looks like my dad's a little bit.  
"Dad do you see the one that looks like-" I suddenly see the look on his face; he wasn't looking at the pod at all, rather the person driving it. I go back to listening to the announcer.  
"-Pugwis the grandson of Sebulba and last but not least Karis Kenobi!" He says. My dad's eyes widen and he stiffens up.

"Dad what's wrong?" I ask him but all he does is mumble softly to himself.

Karis POV

I get in my pod and prepare to win. I listen to the announcer.  
"There will be only three laps, now racers start your engines!" He yells and I, well start my engines "On your mark, get set…GO!"  
I take off full throttle and maneuver my way through the other racers. We break into the rocky ground and I have to be careful where my pod goes or one of the engines could get damaged. Suddenly one of the racers begins to slam into my pod. I have to think quickly; I look at the rock wall on my left and get an idea. When he gets a little away from me I pull back and the racer slams into the rock wall. I smile and continue the race.

I pass yet another racer; we get into a canyon and I do something crazy. Actually it was something I heard Anakin Skywalker had done. I look at a rock ledge a speed up it. I go airborne and then maneuver my pod back down towards Tatooine. I land just behind Pugwis the leader... for now.

Luke POV

"That was AWESOME!" I yell as I see Karis Kenobi outdo yet another racer. First the rock wall and now lap two later she was almost in first place! If I could bet my money would have been on her. I look at my dad though, who was intensely focused on her but for a different reason. His hard expression hadn't changed the entire race and it was now lap three.

Karis POV

Last lap! I was now on the flatlands. All I had to do is get pass Pugwis and the race is mine. I pull next to Pugwis's pod and attempt to get in front of him when he rams into me. My helmet and goggles are knocked off my head because of it, meaning all the dust and wind blowing in my face now gets in my eyes and I have to squeeze them shut. I breathe in deeply; _use the Force_ I think to myself and with my eyes shut I pull ahead and pass Pugwis. I fly across the finish line and I hear the crowd cheering. I won!

I open my eyes though it's a little painful; I look around at the crowd gathering to congratulate me.

Luke POV

"Dad! Can we go see Karis!?" I ask my dad "Please!"  
"Yes we can" He says and I let out a squeal of happiness as we head towards the crowd. He walks besides us but I could tell there was something else behind his motive to see Karis.

Karis POV

The crowd around me was beginning to thin out when I felt something strong with the Force approaching. I turn to see a man and his two children coming towards me. The man had a scar over his right eye and recognized the robes of a Jedi. My heart practically stops, I had never met a Jedi before and there was something about him that made me uncomfortable.

"Hi!" The boy of the man practically yells at me "I'm Luke"  
"Hi I'm Karis" I say back. The girl rolls her eyes at her brother and walks up to me.  
"I'm Leia" She says and puts her hand out for a hand shake, I shake her hand.  
"Are you two twins?" I ask curiously  
"Yes, we were born only minutes apart" She answers "But I was first" she says with a sly smile.  
"That was impressive racing" Their dad says "It even makes me jealous and I was one of the few humans to ever compete."  
"You're Anakin Skywalker?" I say my eyes open wide in shock "The legendary podracer and Jedi?"  
"Yes" He says simply.  
"It is an honor to meet you sir" I say and put my hand out for a hand shake and he shakes it. As he brings his hand back he bumps his lightsaber and it begins to drop to the floor, and without meaning to I use the Force to stop it from falling. My eyes widen as he smiles.

"Stang!" I yell and run away from him. I was never supposed to use the Force in public. I didn't know why I wasn't supposed to use the Force in public but something told me Skywalker wasn't supposed to see me use it. I see my parents and Ahsoka waiting over by the stadium stands. I run over to them. They see my look of worry. I'm breathing heavily from sprinting.  
"Karis, what's wrong?" dad says putting a hand on my shoulder. I look at him.  
"Sky…walker" I say and that's all I need to say, my dad and mom look at each other worried and then at the approaching figures of the Skywalkers.

"So after all these years this is where I find you" Anakin says looking around "On my home planet and with a child."  
"Those two look rather fond of you, looks like you and Padme got busy" Dad says sharply to Anakin.  
"Don't you bring her into this!" Then he notices Ahsoka who had been hiding behind Dad "Snips?"  
"Hello…Master" She says nervously.  
"So you've been hiding with them," He say coldly and she looks away ashamed "We looked for you for years"  
"So you could lock me up?" Ahsoka says harshly. I finally cut in.  
"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" I scream and look at all the Jedi "Why are you all so angry? It's choking me, it's so thick"  
"We all best go inside, we have a lot to talk about" Dad says.

"YOU'RE FUGITIVES?!" I scream at my parents after they told me everything. They both look away.  
"You all need to face the law; especially you two" Anakin says pointing at my parents "For having her."  
I look at him, pissed off. "Now hold on! You did the same thing!" I yell at Anakin "Don't even try to tell me, they're not your kids!" I point at Luke and Leia "I'm not coming with you willingly, you'll have to drag me off of this planet and you'll have to fight me to arrest my parents!"  
He narrows his eyes at me "That can be arranged" He says menacingly and I grab my lightsabers.  
"ENOUGH!" Dad yells then his voice quiets "The Republic has no power here, this is Hut territory and we have our own laws and ways of life. I suggest you leave before things get unnecessarily violent."  
"Dad listen to him" Leia says.  
"I see at least one of your children is level headed like, Padme" Dad says to Anakin. Anakin's eyes narrow but he gets up and leaves with his children.

"You do know it's not over" I say to Dad "They'll be after us again and now they know where we live."  
"I know" He says.

**So the truth comes out. I try to update soon as possible! Sorry if you people were disappointed by the pod race but in my defense that was the first pod race i had ever written about. May the Force be with you all.**


	4. Chapter 3: Skywalker vs Kenobi

**This chapter was inevitable. **

Chapter 3: Skywalker vs. Kenobi

Luke's POV

I had never dad so mad. Not even when Master Fisto stole his lightsaber and hid it from him, never this mad. I could feel it, it felt like a torrent of fire and lave mixed with pure anger. I scared me. However I found myself finding it hard to hate Karis; I assumed that's how I should feel. She seemed so, so unafraid; I kind of admired it. I had hoped we could be friends when I saw she was Force-sensitive but then this argument and threatening happened and I realized that wouldn't happen. So why was I hopeful I would see her again?

Karis POV 

I went out for a walk after the "meeting" with the Skywalkers, I needed to cool off. I shake my head, trying to get my thoughts straight. Okay so Mom and Dad are fugitives, Skywalker is pissed at them and I was caught in the middle. Ug and I thought my life was perfect. I find myself in the cantina; I didn't go there to drink but I liked the songs the band plays. I go sit down at one of the tables.

Okay so I order a drink. Just fizz water. The band is playing my song so I get up dance to it, but then I stop when I feel the presence of a Force-sensitive nearby. I go back to my seat and look at the door, I recognize Luke. I keep my head down and hope he doesn't notice me.

Luke POV 

I walk into the cantina. I needed to relax and put this whole Kenobi thing behind me. I order some fizz water. I sit down at the bar and look around; at first I don't notice anything but then I see ginger colored hair pulled back into a ponytail and pale skin. Karis? I focus on the human and sure enough it's her. I grab my fizz water and walk over to her.

Karis POV

I notice him walking over. He was either brave or stupid for deciding to come over. He sits across from me.  
"Karis?" He says leaning forward.  
"You have guts for coming over here, after what happened at my house" I snarl at him.  
"What happened is in between our parents, not us" He says back smoothly.  
"Your dad wanted to arrest me, my parents and Ahsoka, this not just something between them. It concerns me, you and your sister" I shoot back.  
He looks at me a little shocked at how I was acting.  
"How would you like to go sparring? Me and you are both frustrated at the situation. Let's spar it out" He says. I cock an eyebrow.  
"Are you asking me out on a date?" I ask; his face turns bright red.  
"Wha! No! I mean-" I cut him off.  
"It's a good idea" I say and smile.

We go to the outskirts of town, where we could practice undisturbed.  
"I must warn you" I say getting my lightsabers out "I have bested both my parents and Ahsoka, in lightsaber dueling"  
"I'm not afraid" Luke says and ignites his lightsaber letting the pale blue blade glow. I ignite my two purple bladed lightsabers and run towards him. I strike downwards and he blocks then kicks me in the stomach, I groan but recover quickly and swing my sabers to his left, he blocks and then attempts to kick me again but I anticipate that, and sheathe one of my sabers, put it on my belt and grab his foot and twist. He falls to the ground and drops his lightsaber but he sweeps my legs out from under me and I fall to the floor.

Luke gets up and runs toward me I realize I'm on the edge of a sand dune and Luke intended to knock me down it. I get to my feet but it's too late and he pushes me. As I begin to fall, I grab Luke's wrist making him tumble down with me.

I land flat on my back and He lands on top of me. He shakes his head from side to side a little bit and then notices where he is. He looks into my eyes and his face turns bright red. He quickly gets off me.  
"I'm sorry!" He says.  
"It's fine" I say blushing. Why am I blushing? "I better get home"  
I run back up the sand dune, grab my lightsabers and sprint home.

Luke POV

What the kriff just happened? Why did I get a fluttery feeling in my chest when I looked into her eyes? Her beautiful ice blue eyes. I shake my head, trying to clear it. What was wrong with me? I walk to the Lars's house confused.

When I get in, dad looks at me.  
"Where have you been?" He asks.  
"Just in town" I respond casually.  
"Well get yourself washed up, we're having dinner soon" He says I nod and head to the refresher.

Leia comes in her arms crossed and looks at me.  
"What happened?" She asks all demanding like.  
"I went into town and looked around, trying to relax" I answer. She looks at me clearly unconvinced.  
"Luke, don't even try to lie to me! The only other time I've seen you like this, is when you had a crush on that girl from Nal Hutta and-" She stops and realizes something "Luke do you have a crush?"  
"No!" I say defensively "Jedi, no attachments. Remember?"  
"Like father like son" She says smugly. I groan and continue to wash up.

Karis POV

When I get to my house, I run straight into my room, slam the door shut and sit on my bed and cry. I didn't understand it. What was I feeling? It didn't make sense! Luke was son of the man who wanted us arrested! Was it possible I- NO! I sob quietly on my bed. I hear the door open.  
"Karis?" I hear Ahsoka say.  
"Don't look at me!" I yell at her.  
"Sis, what's wrong" She comes over and sits next to me.  
"I think, I think I might be attached to Luke." I choke out.  
"You mean Anakin's son?" She asks.  
"Yes, I went to the cantina and met him there and we sparred on the out skirts of town. Then we both fell down a sand dune and…" I pause "He fell on top of me, he got up quickly but I got a fluttery feeling in my chest and I-I wanted to, to kiss him" I say my head down. Ahsoka nods.  
"I understand" She says solemnly.  
"You do?" I ask a little surprised.  
"Yes, I fell in love with a Separatist boy named Lux Bonteri" She pauses "It felt so weird the first time I met him but the second time met him I realized my feeling for him were stronger than I had first thought" She pauses "Letting go of our attachments is a difficult struggle for all of us. In time though, you can learn to control these feelings" In that instant Ahsoka doesn't sound like the usual Ahsoka; she sounds like a wise, old Jedi master who had seen many things she hadn't wanted to see. She closes her eyes for a long while then opens them.  
"Thank you Ahsoka" I say and smile gratefully at her. She smiles back then gets up and walks away.

Despite the words of wisdom Ahsoka had given me, I still felt weird and confused but what bothered me more, is the fact I wanted to see Luke again.

**Okay people i'm a sucker for romance when it comes to this kind of stuff. Anyway review, give suggestions and if you like this couple i'll write more about it; if you don't like this couple, i still write more about it.**


	5. Chapter 4: Duel of the fates

Chapter 4: Duel of the fates

Karis POV

When I get out to the living room in the morning, I immediately know something bad happened. I look at my dad, I notice mom isn't there.  
"Okay what happened?" I demand  
"the Huts came by this morning" Dad says and my face drops.  
"They took Ventress" Ahsoka says quietly. My eyes widen.  
"What?! No they couldn't!" I exclaim panicked.  
"They did, she's locked up. They didn't take me because they didn't enough evidence but Asajj" He bites his lip and closes his eyes. I look from him to Ahsoka and back again. My face is a look of horror. Then my eyes narrow.  
"Skywalker" I growl under my breath. I summon my lightsabers to my side and walk out the door ignoring my dad and Ahsoka telling me to stop.

Using the Force I find the Skywalkers, who are outside practicing their saber skills. I walk towards them and stop about ten feet away.  
"Skywalker!" I yell at Anakin. He turns to look at me. His eyes narrow.  
"What do you want Kenobi?" He asks  
"How dare youlock up my mother! You will pay!" I yell at him.  
"Your mother is a murderer and a criminal, who should have been locked up a long time ago." He says calmly. I ignite my lightsabers and charge at him. He ignites his blade and braces for my attack; I swing my blade at his side he blocks and slashes at my chest but I block and kick one of his legs out from underneath him. He falls to the floor and drops his blade and I'm about finish him off when a pale blue blade stops me.  
"Wouldn't you prefer a challenge?" Luke says to me.  
"That wouldn't be you would it?" I snarl back sarcastically and swing my blades at his head but only half-heartedly, damn my attachment. He blocks easily and swings at my left; I block and am about to possible cut his side when a green blade stops me. I see Leia had now joined the fight. They swing their blades at me and I realize I'm outmatched I have to think quickly.

I kick sand up in their faces and distract them, I then jump over them and attempt to run when an azure blade stops me. Anakin had gotten up.  
"Give up!" He commands.  
"NEVER!" I yell at him and swing my lightsabers at him. He kicks me in the stomach and I fall onto sand. I look up at him in fear. He had the upper hand now. Or I thought he did until he is pushed back by the Force; I turn around and see my dad and Ahsoka. Thank the Force!  
"Leave us alone Anakin!" Dad yells at him.  
"I hate you!" Skywalker yells at him. Dad gives him a sorrowful gaze.  
"You were my brother Anakin! I loved you!" He pauses "But imprisoning one of my family is taking it too far!"  
"You shall face the law!" Anakin yells at him.  
"Is this about the law or your feelings?" Dad shoots back at him. His eyes narrow and he charges at my dad. Leia charges at me and Luke takes on Ahsoka.

I block and parry all of Leia's blows and swing my blade wildly at her. She swings her blade to my left and I block then kick her in the stomach and she falls into the large pit like courtyard of the Lars. I turn around and see Ahsoka was handling herself well, I couldn't tell if my dad was winning or losing against Anakin. Suddenly I hear a yell of pain. I turn back to see Luke had actually gotten Ahsoka pretty good; a huge slash was across her chest.  
"AHSOKA!" I scream and charge at Luke.

He blocks my blows but I'm so aggressive with my strikes he loses his balance and falls to the floor dropping his lightsaber. I could end him, right here right now but I look into his beautiful clear blue eyes and I can't. I sheathe my saber and look away from him.  
"I can't" I say aloud and run back to Ahsoka.

When I get to her I see her cut is much worse that I thought. She has her hands over her chest trying to stop the bleeding but it oozes through her fingertips. I rip off some of my shirt and press it to her chest. She needed medical attention.  
"Did you come here in the ship?" I ask her.  
"Yes" She says I help her to her feet and we head towards the ship. Anakin and my dad are still at it. We make it to the ship and the medical droid on board takes her. I then run back to the battle.

I get there just in time to see Anakin slay my father. My dad drops to the floor.  
"NO" I scream and run to his side. His breathing is short and erratic.

"Dad no! Please don't die!" I say to him.  
"Karis" He says softly "I'll be *gasp* Fine"  
"Dad!"  
"I will…always *gasp* be with…..you…..here" He says and points to my heart, then his head drops back and he goes limp. My eyes widen and I look at my now dead father. I hold his head and bury my face in his shoulder sobbing. I look up at Anakin through tear filled eyes. His face is hard but I his eyes were very wet.

He comes over to my side. He puts a hand on my shoulder but it is not to comfort me. I bow my head and close my eyes. I lost.


	6. Chapter 5: Alone

Chapter 5: Alone

Karis POV

I don't fight Skywalker as he puts binders on my hands and then makes me sit on a chair in the Lars house as he and his children pack their things. I don't say a word as we go on the transport, my father's body in a corpse carrier. I don't do anything, I sit on the transport my face hard as stone and my heart hard as concrete.

When we land on Coruscant, we immediately get on a shuttle and head towards the Jedi temple. I knew about the temple thanks to father, he used to tell me all about it. I had wished one day I'd see it but now I was dreading it. We land outside of the temple and I see several Jedi waiting for us. We step out and a bald, dark skinned man comes forward.  
"Skywalker where have you been? And who is this?" He says looking at me.  
"We were on Tatooine to visit my relatives; while we were there we found Obi-wan, Ventress and my former padawan Ahsoka." The corpse carrier comes out of the shuttle "Unfortunately we had a saber battle and I accidently killed Master Kenobi" He says. _YOU LIAR! YOU KILLED MY FATHER OUT OF COLD BLOOD! _That's what I want to scream but I hold my tongue.  
"That still doesn't answer my question. Who is she?" The dark skinned man says.  
"This is Obi-wan and Ventress's daughter." He answers simply. I see surprise written on all the Jedi's faces. A small, shriveled, green creature walks toward me.

"What your name, young one?" He asks me.  
"Karis Narec Kenobi" I say "What is your name?"  
"Master Yoda" Yoda says "Force-sensitive are you?"  
"Yes" I say.

"We need search for Ahsoka" A masked Jedi says  
"Leave her alone!" I snap at him "If you Jedi hadn't come to Tatooine in the first place my father would still be alive! My mother wouldn't be locked up!" Out of anger I crush a speeder using the Force. The Jedi look at me surprised.  
"We will need to have a meeting about her" The masked Jedi says "She can stay with Renshaw's padawan until her fate is decided." With that we walk into the temple.

My dad's description of the temple hadn't done it justice. It was beautiful and serene. I had to admit I admired it. We walk down a hall to a room, the masked Jedi knocks on the door.  
"It's open!" I hear a muffled female voice say. The masked Jedi opens the door and walks in. I see a light green twi'lek polishing…a jetpack?  
"Hello Padawan Lana, we are going to have a meeting about this one, and need you to watch her for us" The masked Jedi says  
"Okay Master Plo" She responds as Master Plo walks away. The door closes behind him and I look at her. She was possibly the oddest Jedi would ever see. She wore Mandolorian armor and had three lightsabers on her belt; two of the lightsabers were identical and one was completely different.  
"So, what's your name?" She asks  
"Karis Kenobi" I respond simply.  
"Kenobi? As in Obi-wan Kenobi?" She says  
"Yes" I answer  
"Whoa! I heard Master Kenobi was the best lightsaber duelist ever! Can I meet him?" She asks.  
"No you can't" I say  
"Why?" She asks  
"He's dead!" I say harsher than I had meant to.  
"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know" She says quietly  
"No, I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so harsh. What is your name?" I ask her  
"Jiljira Lana" She says proudly then asks quietly "How did he…Die?"  
"Skywalker killed him in cold blood!" I yell without meaning to. Jiljira looks at me shocked.  
"Skywalker? Are you sure? He and Obi-wan were like brothers." She says  
"I saw him do it." After that Jiljira quiets down in surprise.

Luke POV

"Ventress is in prison?" Mace Windu asks my dad.  
"Yes, she won't be coming out for a long time" My dad says.  
"And what of your former padawan, Ahsoka?" asks Master Plo.  
"I do not know, I believe she is still on Tatooine." He answers.  
"Now the child, what to do with her, the question is" Master Yoda says. I decide to speak up.  
"Train her as a Jedi" I state.  
"Padawan Skywalker, what is your reasoning?" Master Secura asks.  
"She has mastered the lightsaber dueling forms Ataru, Jar'Kai, reverse grip Shien and Djem So" I say, I look at the masters shocked faces "She was raised in a Force-sensitive family and she has no fear whatsoever. She is also proficient in physical combat. She knows how to use her environment to her advantage. With a little more training in our ways, she can be a very powerful Jedi."

I finish speaking and look at the masters. I can tell they're shocked at how many things Karis can do; and I had witnessed it. Both times we dueled. When we were sparring, she'd often change her grip and style to accommodate the way the fight was going. I was praying the masters would see my reasoning.

"Hmm, who to train her would you suggest?" Yoda asks me. I look at him surprised. He wanted _me _to pick her master? I think. Luminara? Nah, to uptight and stiff they would not work together well. Secura? Maybe but I don't think so. Mundi? No way. Plo Koon…. Hmm no. I honestly didn't know, the only Jedi she would've of worked well with would have been her dad but he was now a part of the Force.

"I honestly don't know master. The only Jedi she would've worked well with were her parents." I say  
"What about Ahsoka?" I look at Plo Koon with a raised eyebrow.  
"What?" I ask  
"Did Ahsoka not also train her?"  
"Well, yes but she's on Tatooine" I say  
"We can find her" He answers and I nod.

Karis POV

I look at the door as it slides open and Master Plo walks in. I look at him distrusting.  
"Young one you must tell us where Ahsoka is" He says to me.  
"Why so you can lock her up?" I ask coldly.  
"No, so she can be your Jedi master" I look at him and raise an eyebrow.  
"She two clicks away from the Lars house, in our space shuttle. That's where she should be" I answer.  
"Thank you young one" He tosses my lightsabers to me "Your training shall start soon"


	7. Chapter 6: Enemies

**Chapter 6 is done! it's done it's done it's...**

Chapter 6: Enemies

They found Ahsoka; thank the Force. Her cut was only slightly better; they rushed her back to Coruscant and I was now waiting outside the medical wing door for them to tell me when I could meet her. I sense Skywalker coming. I turn around and look at him.  
"Skywalker" I say stiffly.  
"Kenobi" He responds just as stiff.

The door opens and the medical droid comes out.  
"She will be fine, she just needs rest." The droid says  
"Can we see her?" I ask.  
"Yes" The droid walks off and I run to her bedside. She was sleeping peacefully and I smile. I close my eyes and breathe in deeply and hold her hand.  
"You are attached to her" Skywalker says  
"She's like my sister, she's taught me a lot about the Force and some lightsaber skills" I look at her face "I'm glad the masters are knighting her and making her my master."  
Skywalker nods in acknowledgment. Ahsoka's eyes flutter open.

"Ahsoka!" I say  
"Hey there sis" She says looking at me, then sees Skywalker "Hey Skyguy"  
"How ya' doing Snips?" He asks with a smile.  
"I've been better" She groans and sits up "You taught your son well"  
"You taught Kenobi well" He says. Me and Skywalker had silently agreed that we'd only call each other by our last names; simply because we were enemies. Ahsoka caught it.  
"So what did I miss?" She asks  
"You will be knighted and be my master" I say. A huge a smile lights up her face, but then it ceases and her brow furrows.  
"Where is Obi-wan" She asks and I glare at Skywalker.  
"He killed him" I say and point at Skywalker. I feel emotions bubble up inside me and before I say something I know I'd regret, I walk quickly out of the medical wing.

I walk down the halls angrily, not really caring where I was going so I end up lost. I'd rather be lost then with that sleemo Skywalker. I lean against the hall wall and slide down it until I'm sitting on the floor. I shut my eyes tightly and I feel tears begin to form in my eyes. It was too much! Dad dying, mom locked up and I had nearly gotten Ahsoka killed! I sob quietly, ignoring the stares of Jedi as they walked past me.

Luke POV

I was headed towards the mess when suddenly I heard crying as I walk pass a hall. I stop and back up and look in the hall. I recognize the ginger colored hair of Karis. I walk over to her and kneel besides her.  
"Karis?" I say to her. She looks away from me.  
"Don't look at me" She says in a strangled voice. I put a hand on her shoulder.  
"What's wrong?" I ask. She looks at me, her eyes are red from crying.  
"Everything!" She exclaims "Your dad killing my dad! Getting my mother locked up! I don't even want to be a Jedi!"  
"If you don't want to be a Jedi, why are you staying?" I ask.  
"Because, because my father would've wanted me to be a Jedi" Karis explains quietly "If he had the choice, I'm certain he would have put me in the order."  
"I understand" I say sadly "But you must let go of the past and look towards the future. I'm headed to the mess, would you like to come?"  
"I'll come, I'm starved" She says and stands up. "Besides eating is better than moping around"

Karis POV

When we step into the mess, all eyes turn towards us. I ignore them and follow Luke to where the slop they call food is. We go and sit at a table. I eyeball the slop on my tray.  
"You call this slop, food?" I ask looking at Luke.  
"No, I call it an experiment that went terribly wrong" He says sarcastically. I smile at the joke and take a bite of the slop. It had no taste, but the texture was like Naboo swamp mud and I almost gag at it. Somehow I swallow. Luke laughs at my expression after eating the food. I laugh too but stop when I feel someone coming over.

Five padawans come over. I know immediately they're looking for trouble.  
"So you're Karis Kenobi" says one, a nautolan getting right in my face.  
"Yes I am thank you for pointing out the obvious." I say sarcastically. His eyes narrow.  
"You should be careful what you say, after all your mother was a Sith" He says "and your father was a traitor"  
"Kriff off" I say standing up.  
"Or what you'll kill me?" He says sarcastically.  
"That's the idea" I say back my cold as ice.  
"You wouldn't" He challenges and I reach for my lightsabers.  
"Wanna a bet?" I say. Luke gets up and steps between us.  
"We don't want any trouble" Luke says to the nautolan.  
"You're no better than her; your father broke the code in more ways I can count. I surprised either of you allowed near here, you di'kuts" He says and pushes Luke to the floor. That did it.

I punch the nautolan in the face hard and his head snaps back. One of the five padawans, a twi'lek attempts to kick me in the side but I turn towards her grab her foot and twist she falls to the floor. At this point the other three charge at me. I jump in the air and kick a human boy in the face, as I land I punch a zygerrian in the chest and elbow the other one another human in the side. Suddenly I feel the heat of plasma right behind me. I turn around slowly and see the nautolan's blue blade at my neck.

"You're gonna pay witch" He says but my eyes narrow and he drops his lightsaber as I begin to choke him using the Force. I lift him in the air and watch as he claws at hands that aren't there.

Luke POV

I stare in horror as Karis begins to choke the nautolan. What scared me more is her ice blue eyes had a murderous glint in them. I realize that if I don't do something she was going to kill him. I walk to her side and put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Karis put him down" I whisper into her ear. I see her grip relax and she drops the nautolan who lands on the floor with a thud. She bows her head and runs out of the mess. I run after her.

"Karis! Karis wait!" I yell at her but she keeps running. She takes a corner and runs into my dad and Windu. She stops and stares at them in horror and runs the other way. They look at me confused.  
"What happened?" Windu demands.  
"She got in a fight with five other padawans in the mess, she beat them all but one a nautolan pulled his lightsaber out on her and…she began choking him using the Force" I explain. Windu mouth drops open in surprise but my dad's face hardens.  
"Like mother like daughter" He growls and runs after Karis. I give Windu a worried look.

_Run, Luke run! _I look around confused; I could have sworn I heard Obi-wan. I listen to the voice and I and Windu run after my dad and Karis.

Karis POV

I could feel Skywalker closing in on me. I look back to see him not five feet away. I'm almost at the end of the hall when I feel Skywalker push me using the Force and I slam into the wall head first. My vision gets blurry and my head throbs. I look up and see Skywalker's azure blade get ever closer to me.

**Cliffhanger! Mwah ha ha ha!**


	8. Chapter 7: Scars

Chapter 7: Scars

Ahsoka POV

I couldn't believe Anakin killed Obi-wan. He had left shortly after Karis. I was resting thinking about what Karis said. _He killed him _it was a simple sentence, a statement, yet she had said it with so much malice and hatred towards Anakin. It reminded me of Ventress before she had a change of heart. As I'm pondering this suddenly I feel a pain in my chest and I feel fear. Karis, I knew this was what she was feeling. I didn't realize how strong out bond was.

I pull the IV out of my arm and grab my lightsabers and run down the halls. _Don't worry Karis I'm coming, _I send the thought to her. I round another corner and I see Anakin walking towards her, she was slumped against the wall. Anakin's lightsaber is ignited. I ignite my sabers andjump in front of Karis.  
"Get out of the way Ahsoka" He snarls.  
"No I will not let you hurt her" I say.

Karis POV

"No I will not let you hurt her" I look at Ahsoka who stood between me and Skywalker. I get up leaning against the wall.  
"She is following path of the dark side" Skywalker says.  
"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asks and I look away.  
"She got in a fight at the mess with some padawans and attempted to kill one of the padawans by Force choking him" Skywalker says. Ahsoka looks at me.  
"You Force choked?" She asks looking at me. I close my eyes and bow my head unable to meet her gaze.  
"Yes" I practically whisper. She looks back at Skywalker.  
"She just needs training; she does not need to be killed." Ahsoka says  
"She is going to be just like Ventress! A Sith" He snarls. A tear escapes my eye. Then Skywalker attacks Ahsoka. His saber slams against her two sabers. She swings her lightsaber at him and he blocks then he kicks her in the chest, right on her wound. She falls to the floor.

"Ahsoka!" I yell and go to her side. He had reopened her wound.  
"Now to deal with you" Skywalker snarls. Once again I feel hatred boil in my veins. Without even looking I stop Skywalker's blade in mid-swing using the Force. I turn around and look at him.  
"My dear Skywalker, don't you know I was trained better than that?" I ask him sarcastically and then using the Force I slam him against the wall. I walk over to him.  
"You are Sith" He says and gets up.  
"No, my dear I'm worse. I'm a Jedi without direction" I say "In a way you made me this way"  
He attempts to charge at me but I simply slam him against the wall again. I notice Windu and Luke run in. I ignite one of my lightsabers and kneel by Skywalker.  
"My dear you'll remember me" and with excellent precision I slash a cut below and above his left eye. "A scar from the mother and a scar from the daughter" I say and let out a laugh that sounds more like a cackle.

Luke POV

I stare in horror as Karis cuts my dad above and below the eye. What chilled me more was her eyes had turned yellow brimmed with red.  
"A scar from the mother and a scar from the daughter" She says and then cackles. I run towards her. She turns and looks at me, her lightsaber raised.  
"Karis snap out of it! This isn't you!" I plead to her. She swings her saber at me and I block. I stare into her sickly yellow eyes and block another strike from her. Thinking quickly I sheathe my lightsaber and elbow her in the stomach. Karis drops her lightsaber and I grab her shoulders.  
"Karis! Listen to me! Its Luke remember? We're friends!" I plead once again.  
"You are the son of Skywalker! My father's murderer!" She snarls at me.  
"Karis please, come back" I whisper to her and then despite her practically hissing at me, I pull her into a hug. She suddenly stops struggling and practically goes limp in my arms.

I slowly kneel on the floor and hold her in my arms. I look at her face; her eyes had turned back to their normal blue color. She puts her hand on my cheek.  
"Luke I'm sorry" She whispers  
"It's okay" I whisper back. I then notice two clone troopers come and put binders on her hands.  
"What are you doing?!" I yell at them as they hoist her to her feet. They begin to drag her away.  
"I'm sorry! Please don't lock me up! Help me! Luke, please!" She begs looking at me pleadingly "LUKE!" I hear her scream as they drag her around a corner. Feeling her hurt tears me apart on the inside. I get up and start to run towards her when I feel a hand on my shoulder.  
"Let me go!" I yell and turn around to see Windu.  
"Let her go, your emotions are clouding your judgment" Windu says calmly, I glare at him.  
"Judgment! What is going to happen to her?" I ask  
"She will be put into solitary confinement until we decide her fate" Windu says  
"Karis is not evil" I say "She is just confused and hurt"  
"That maybe so; but she has shown signs of turning to the dark side, as her mother turned so many years ago." Windu responds.  
"She turned to the light again, did she not?" I say sharply before storming off.

I felt Karis's pain only it wasn't physical pain, it was emotional pain and it was killing me. I loved her. I knew I did ever since Tatooine and I won't forget what she did. _I can't, _she had me at saber point but she admitted she couldn't do it. Out of anger I punch the wall.

_Luke please, help _suddenly I hear Karis's voice in my head. I was going to see her and help her too, and I didn't care what the council said about it.

**What will happen to Karis? Next chapter coming soon!**


	9. Chapter 8: More powerful than the chosen

**Hey people! This the final chapter!**

Chapter 8: More powerful than… the chosen one?

Ahsoka POV

"She is a danger to the Republic and the Jedi alike! She must be terminated" Anakin practically yells at the council. I watched silently, an hour ago Karis was put into solitary confinement in one of our interrogation rooms. I kept on trying to reach out to her using the Force but she was blocking me.  
"Calm yourself Skywalker" Windu says calmly "She will not be destroyed"  
"What!?" Anakin exclaims  
"She is far more skilled than we ever thought" Windu says "When she cut your other eye Skywalker, she knew exactly how deep the cuts needed to be so that they would scar but you wouldn't lose your eyesight in that eye" Windu says "The truth is, she is more skilled and attuned with the Force than any other Jedi, than any Jedi that ever lived!"

"She can't be trusted" Shaak Ti says "She is drawn to the dark side and therefore could be a serious threat to all of us"  
"May I intervene, Master?" I ask  
"Yes Master Tano" Shaak Ti answers  
"In Karis's defense she is in a state of turmoil and distress. Her father was just kil-died, her mother is locked up and five padawans picked a fight with her for no reason. Not to mention Master Skywalker's attempt to control her" I say shooting Anakin a hard glance "I believe she simply needs time to calm down and gather her thoughts, and something like this will never happen again."

I see the masters consider this.  
"Perhaps one could to talk to her?" Plo Koon suggests  
"Yes, knowledge of what she is going through and information of what she knows could be helpful" Ki-adi Mundi adds. A murmur goes through the council and I see heads nodding. Windu stands up.  
"I will talk to her. Meeting dismissed" Windu declares and heads towards the interrogation rooms. I let out a sigh of relief but I could feel Anakin's anger rolling off him in waves.

Karis's POV

I was so mad with myself, letting myself show so much weakness. My mother had taught me better. I pace around the room and once again I feel Ahsoka trying to get through to me using the Force. I block her easily. I only wanted hear or talk to Luke. _Luke can you hear me? _ I ask him through the Force. No answer. Stang! Not that it mattered I had bigger problems to worry about, such as thanks to Skywalker I now knew I was possibly the strongest Force-sensitive being ever. I pace around the interrogation room and stop when I feel Windu approaching.

"Windu" I say without even looking at him; I hear him enter and I turn around "What do you want?"  
"I want to know how you were able defeat five padawans and a powerful Jedi without using your lightsaber" He says. I close my eyes, shake my head a little bit and let out a chuckle.  
"I wish I knew too" I say and open my eyes. I see him scowling so clearly he wasn't happy with my answer.  
"What do you know about the Force and lightsaber dueling?" He asks.  
"I have the right to keep that a secret" I say and look directly into his eyes.  
"Why do you want to keep it a secret?"  
"Why do you want to know my skills?" I ask him.  
"It could be useful information" He says choosing his words carefully. My eyes narrow.  
"You mean, you want to know my skills so that if I ever go on another power crazy episode, you can defeat me. Deep down Windu, I know you fear my power" I look at face which is a mixture of surprise and fear "The truth is bringing me to the temple, may have been the worst mistake you Jedi ever made. Since coming here I've discovered my power and it's more powerful than your power Skywalker" I say and turn to the camera that had been watching us the whole time.

Ahsoka POV

I stare at the monitor screen as Karis turns towards it.  
"Isn't that right Skywalker?" She asks the camera and I look at Anakin who stares at her shocked that she knew he was here "You've felt it. You know I'm more powerful than you and you want me dead because of it" She cracks a smile and without looking opens the interrogation room door "Probably should've put Force-suppressing cuffs on me, eh?"

Windu steps in front of the door blocking her escape.  
"Relax dear Windu" She says and waves her hand in front of his face and to my surprise he relaxes "Now please get me my lightsabers" Without question he does. She looks at the monitor and shrugs then walks out of the interrogation room.

"She just used a mind trick on Windu" Shaak Ti says horror and surprise in her voice.  
"We never taught her mind tricks" I say panicked "And she used it on Windu! He has an incredibly strong mind and she use the mind trick on him like he was a weak minded fool!"  
"She is dangerous" Anakin says.  
"No she needs structure. Let me find her, talk to her and see if I can get her to listen to me" I say  
"Very well" Mundi says "But hurry!"  
I nod and pray she can be reasoned with.

Karis POV

I had no intention of staying in the temple. My destiny did not lie with the Jedi or the Sith; I'm not sure where I'll fulfill my destiny but it wasn't here. I walk out of the temple and looked at a Jedi shuttle. I take in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry dad, but my destiny is not that of a Jedi" I whisper to the Force. I head towards a shuttle, when I suddenly here the sound of footsteps. I turn around, I could recognize his Force signature anywhere.  
"Luke! What are you doing here?!" I ask him. He looks at me.  
"Karis don't go" He pleads  
"My destiny does not lie here, I'm sorry" Then he walks up to me and holds my hands.  
"I'm coming with you then"  
"Luke no, you have a destiny here. You have a sister and a father and you will make a great Jedi one day" I take in a shaky breath "Just don't forget me, okay?" I notice he was _very _close to me and had cupped my chin in his hand.  
"How can I forget you" He asks and then he leans forward and kisses me. At first my eyes are wide open with surprise but I quickly become lost in him. Those were the best ten seconds of my life. He pulls away slowly and I notice Ahsoka standing there her mouth hanging open in surprise.

I try to think of something say but nothing came out. So instead I give Luke another quick kiss on the cheek and run into the Jedi shuttle. I take off and look back at Luke and Ahsoka. I was going to miss them; especially Luke but I don't hesitate to punch in the coordinates back to Tatooine. I engage the hyperdrive.

**Okay people, please don't hate me for ending it here. However this is the end of _this _book. Not of Karis, so look out for mini-stories i will probably write about her. **


	10. Chapter 9: Back on the Dustball

**Force-d***it people! I lied, I lied in a **_**big **_**way and thanks to Anisoka280 (guest) I realized this story **_**could not **_**end at chapter 8. Thank you, Anisoka280 and all my followers for not giving up on this story. I hope this chapter can make you forgive me, if any of you had hard feelings. **

Chapter 9: Back on the dustball

Karis POV 

I get out of the shuttle and immediately sell it to some jawas; if the Jedi were tracking my ship all they'd find were jawas. I smile at my own cleverness and head to the Mos Eisley cantina, you could always find something of interest or excitement at that particular cantina. I remember what my dad had told me about Mos Eisley the first time we were going there to find some supplies: _Mos Eisley Spaceport. You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. We must be cautious._ That's what he had told me and I decided to heed his warning.

I enter the cantina and go directly to a table near a couple bounty hunters. I sit down and listen to their rambling over various credit rewards for various people.  
"Bah, pays too little"  
"Out of my skill range"  
"Too *hrrr* sssstrong" that voice catches my ear. My mother had been a bounty hunter and had told me about a trandoshan she worked with called Bossk. I straighten and look at the trandoshan, yep it was him. I think carefully; I was going it on my own but maybe hanging out with a couple bounty hunters, is what I needed to get on my feet. Granted, I had quite a few credits from the shuttle I had sold but money runs out.

Suddenly a quarren comes over.  
"You're sitting in my spot" He says, I look around at the table and chair I was sitting on, as though looking for something. I stop and look at him.  
"I don't see your name written on this table or chair, so if I were you I'd find a new place to sit" I say calmly.  
"I'm a wanted man in twelve systems, child" he brags, clearly trying to intimidate me.  
"I'll be careful" I say unimpressed. He grabs my shoulder and jerks me to face him.  
"You'll be dead!" He yells and shoves me to the floor. I spring up whip out my one of my lightsabers and cut off one of his arms. He howls in pain and takes off running. The entire cantina looks at me.  
"He won't be shoving anyone with that arm" I say and kick at the arm on the floor, before sitting down again. I hear a few chuckles and everyone goes back to doing whatever they were doing before that little "incident".

I sense another figure approaching me; its Force signature was strong and familiar. It sits across from me. I study who sat in front of me it was clearly humanoid and wore thin grey armor that reminded of pictures my parents had shown me of knights way back in time. The helmet was similar to a senate guard's but it was more slender. So this humanoid was female, good to know.

"What's your name?" I ask her.  
"They call me the Gray Knight" She says her voice is familiar but changed slightly by the helmet. I study her slender frame, but what stops me in my tracks and makes me realize who this is; are the two curved lightsabers hanging from her belt. My eyes widen.

"Mom?!" I exclaim and despite the helmet on her head, I can tell she's smiling.

**Ventress is back! Mwah ha ha ha! Credit for Ventress's new armor/outfit goes to Just a Crazy-Man, he came up with the awesome idea. Will have another chapter up soon.**


	11. Chapter 10: Like mother, like daughter

**Hi people! This chapter is the result of coffee and a whole lot of Bon Jovi.**

Chapter 10: Like mother, like daughter

Karis POV

My first thought is to leap up and tackle my mom with a hug, but I restrain myself and instead allow a grin bigger than Naboo to cross my face.  
"So you seem to be able to take care of yourself now" She says humor in her voice.  
"I did learn from the best" I say with a chuckle.  
"What happened?" She asks and grim look crosses my face.  
"To hear that story, we need a more, _private _place" I say and point to a man with my eyes who was watching us. She nods and we both get up to leave. As I predicted after we leave the cantina, the man comes out a few moments later.

"_Do you know him?" _I ask my mom mentally through the Force.  
_"No" _Mom says back and I nod.  
_"The alley?"  
"Yes"  
"Don't whip you your lightsabers, when he comes into the alley"  
"Why not?" _She asks me and I smile; she shrugs and we turn into the alley.

Asajj POV

I watch him come into the alley with the Force and I pretend to be busy with my data pad. He is only ten feet away, when I turn around and see Karis practically fly from her hiding spot in the shadows and kick him hard in the head. He recovers quickly and attempts to charge at her but she Force pushes him into the wall of the alley. He gets up slightly dazed and looks at her with gaze full of hatred. I'm about to step in to help when he begins to claw at his neck and gets lifted into the air writhing and struggling. I immediately realize that _Karis, _my little girl was Force choking him.

"Who are you working for?!" She yells at him  
"*Gasp*No…one *cough*" He gasps. I see Karis's eyes narrow and she tightens her grip. I'm beginning to get worried.  
"Why were you following us?" She growls and though he's still struggling with her grasp, he throws a holoprojector at her feet. A wanted hologram pops up:

**Wanted dead or alive: Karis Narec Kenobi  
*Picture here*  
Extremely dangerous criminal.  
Reward: 1,000,000 credits**

"I'm…wanted" She whispers and I come over.  
"Let's get to my apartment and you have a lot to explain" I tell her. She nods and puts the holoprojector in her pocket. I give the man one last look, to make sure he didn't have plans to follow us and lead Karis to my apartment.

"What happened to the house?" Karis asks  
"The huts sold it" I say. She nods and sits down on the couch. I walk over and sit next to her.  
"Okay what happened, while I was in prison?" I ask her and she takes in a deep breath.  
"What didn't happen?" She breathes "When I saw you were taken by the huts, I went after Skywalker"  
I notice she had fallen into the same habit I have, about calling him by his last name.  
"You went after him alone?"  
"Yes, a foolish move I know but I was so angry. I actually had him at saber point once but Luke stepped in and stopped me, his sister also joined the fight and the two of them together had me outmatched and eventually Skywalker joined back in and I was at his mercy. Dad and Ahsoka came in the nick of time and helped me out. Leia took on me but I defeated her quickly; Luke got Ahsoka good and I had to disarm him then get her to our shuttle. When I came back to join the fight" She pauses and tears began rolling down her cheeks "Skywalker killed him" She says sobbing now "He killed dad! And it's my fault he did!"

I hold her tight to comfort her and I also realize I had felt Obi-wan leave this galaxy. When I was in prison before I escaped, I had felt a stabbing pain in my chest and I could no longer feel Obi-wan's presence in this galaxy. I feel tears begin to roll down my cheeks as well but I quickly blink them back. I needed to be strong for Karis's sake. After a while she stops crying and sits back up.

"After that, Skywalker and his children took me and dad to the temple. Dad is still there, I think they burned his body to release his spirit into the Force, I don't know." She pauses "It was decided they would knight Ahsoka after they found her and she would become my master" I nod "It didn't take long for me to get into trouble"  
"What kind of trouble?" I ask her  
"Me and Luke went to the mess where five padawans decided to pick a fight with me" I look at her shocked "One shoved Luke to the ground and it made me snap. I took them all on and defeated all of them, beforehand however the one that shoved Luke pulled his saber on me and I…I Forced choked him and nearly killed him, Luke stopped me. I took off running and Skywalker decided to take my punishment into his own hands. He Force pushed me into a wall and my vision became blurry and confusing but I remember Ahsoka saving me from him." She pauses and shuts her eyes tightly, as though memory hurts her "He fought her and reopened the wound she ad from Luke. I became mad and angry and completely attuned with the Force at that moment. I don't really remember what happened after that. I know I attacked Luke and did something to Skywalker but all I really remember I coming out of the trance I was in and being in Luke's arms. I apologized to Luke, it felt right to apologize. Then they locked me up in an interrogation room. Windu came into the room to interrogate me but I used a Jedi mind trick on him and escaped"  
"You used a mind trick? On Windu?!" I exclaim and she nods  
"It wasn't hard either; I bent him to my will easily. I left the temple realizing my destiny wasn't there and that leads us up to our current point" She finishes but I can tell she wasn't telling the whole truth; she was hiding something.

I decide not to push her.  
"Karis, you know I don't hate you right?" She looks at me surprised, I had sensed she thought I would hate her "You are still my little girl and to be honest I'm a little proud with how far you've advanced your abilities in just a few days"  
"You're really not upset?" She asks tentatively. I shake my head.  
"Karis believe me, I know what you're going through and I've done worst" I say memories of who I was flooding back. I pull her into a hug. "You will always be my little girl"  
Karis smiles and cuddles up to my side and falls asleep on my shoulder. I smile and run my fingers through her hair. I would not let anyone hurt her not as long as I live.

**So Karis is wanted now. At least she isn't alone but being wanted is harder than they both thought, especially when a a bounty hunter that specializes in capturing Jedi decides to try find her. *hint, hint***


	12. Chapter 11: The Bane of Jedi

Chapter 11: The Bane of Jedi

Cad Bane POV

I see a call is coming in and groan but I answer it anyways. A new wanted hologram pops up.  
"Karis Narec Kenobi? Kenobi!" I mumble to myself. I read the rest of the hologram.  
"1,000,000 credits? Someone must really want her…hmm Kenobi" I smile to myself "Kenobi bloodline ends here"

There's a knock on my door.  
"Todo get the door" I yell at my butler droid.  
"Yes sir" He says and opens the door. A hooded figure walks in.  
"Hello I am Todo 3-" He pushes pass Todo and goes straight to me. I look at him unimpressed.

"What do you want?" I ask him.  
"I see you got the wanted hologram" He says "I'm willing to pay you double that, if you bring me her alive"  
"Double hmm?" I say, after considering it "I'll do it"  
He turns to leave.  
"When you get back to the temple, tell the little lady I said hello" I laugh a little at him stiffening up "Relax Skywalker, you still got your bounty hunter"  
He nods and as he leaves, I notice in the light he now has a scar similar to his right eye, over the left.

Karis POV

When I wake up I notice mom isn't next to me and I panic for a second.  
"Mom!" I yell bolting upright. She comes out from the bedroom and I breathe a sigh of relief.  
"Are you okay?" She asks worried  
"Yeah, sorry mom" I say and relax. I take in a shaky breath, the truth was I was terrified of mom dying or getting locked up because of me but, I hide my emotions and put up my mental shields. I get up and stretch. I look at the clock and I'm surprised it's nearly noon. Then again I guess it's not that surprising; I slept horribly beforehand because I felt like everyone was out to kill me and that wasn't far from the truth. Everyone hated me, well everyone except-No! No thinking of him. I shake my head to clear it.

"Mom! I'm gonna take a walk!" I yell to my mom.  
"You sure that's a good idea?! You are wanted…" She yells back  
"Mom I think I'm more than a little qualified to take a walk" I say rolling my eyes.  
"Okay fine, but wear a cloak" She says coming out of her bedroom. She hands me the cloak.  
"Hey mom, before I head out why are you wearing gray armor?" I ask her.  
"It gives me an excuse to wear a helmet to hide my identity and extra protection" She answers simply.  
"Oh; see you around and if you get a bounty hunting job, I'd like to tag along. I've got my communicator" I say and head out the door.

I walk through the Spaceport unafraid. A walk is what I needed apparently, I feel calm within minutes. Suddenly I hear the familiar roar of engines. I smile, pod racing. I walk over to the source of the sound and see two adults, one a light orange twi'lek and the other a mirialan about to race. I lean against the wall of the building I was near and watch the race. The twi'lek was clearly experienced but the mirialan was new and this might have been her first race. To say in the least she lost. I decide to give her some advice.

"You know if you didn't panic on every turn, you would've won" I tell her.  
"And you know this why?" She had a very proper tone, and I liked her geometrical tattoos across the bridge of her nose and on her hands.  
"I've pod raced before" I say being cautious about my choice of words. I can tell she is surprised someone my age was giving her advice. I ignore her surprise.  
"This the first time you've pod raced isn't it?" I ask her.  
"Well err, yes" She says and I smile knowingly.  
"I thought so" I say and suddenly I feel a Force-sensitive presence right behind me.

"Didn't think you'd get here this fast" I say turning around to face another mirialan. I recognized her she was on the council.  
"Well you are a _special _case now aren't you?" She responds and reaches for her lightsaber and suddenly I feel the mirialan behind me attempt to put binders on my hands I quickly give her a rear kick and turn to her.  
"A trap! This was a set-up!" I say to mirialan I had just kicked. Suddenly I recognize her too, she was Barriss Offee. Ahsoka had told me about her. The other mirialan must be Luminara Unduli. I can't help but feel betrayed and hurt by Barriss even though I had just met her.  
"Just go quietly" Barriss tells me.  
"And what? Face a joyful life behind bars?" I snarl sarcastically. I hear Luminara's green blade ignite and turn to her. My eyes narrow and I ignite both my lightsabers and channel all my dark energy into them.

Luminara attacks first. I block her attack and swing to her right then I attempt to kick her but she sees it coming and blocks. Barriss begins to attack too. Without even looking I block her swing. I jump in midair and when I land I use the Force to knock both the Jedi down, Barriss slams in to her pod and I believe gets knocked out. Luminara gets up and starts attacking again.  
"I fought your mother once before" She says while blocking an attack.  
"Really?" I smirk and swing one of my lightsaber at her right "How did that go?"  
"You're a lot like her actually; sloppy, unrefined and amateurish"** (sound familiar?)** She says and when she says that, I feel myself channel all my dark energy again into my lightsabers. I swing my one of my lightsabers to her side and slash it across her chest. She yells in pain and I then bring back my lightsaber again and slash her left side. She falls to the ground.  
"Sloppy, unrefined and amateurish says the defeated Jedi" I say smirking again "Give a message to the Jedi when you get back to the temple: Leave me alone"  
I sheathe my lightsabers and walk away.

Cad Bane POV

I watch her walk away. She's a smart one. She'll be difficult but worth 2,000,000 credits. I smile this was going to be interesting.

Barriss POV

I have virtually no memory of what happened after I was knocked out by Karis. I just remember being moved. I wake up in the temple infirmary. I groan and sit up; and I'm immediately tackle hugged by Ahsoka.  
"Good to see you too, Ahsoka" I say as she pulls away.  
"Sorry I was worried" She says apologetically.  
"It is fine, where is Master Luminara?" I ask  
"She's in urgent care" Ahsoka says nervously  
"What? What happened?" I ask  
"Karis slashed her deep on her left side and shallowly across the chest" Ahsoka explains crestfallen. My gaze softens in sympathy. I knew her and Karis were like sisters.

"I learned something about her" I say  
"Really?" Ahsoka says surprised  
"Yes, she does not like to be betrayed; she seemed truly hurt when she found I was there to arrest her, rather than be her friend" I say and I see Ahsoka process this.  
"I've known her since she was a baby; I never knew she was capable of any of this. I never knew she hated to feel betrayal" Ahsoka says sadly.  
"No one knew what she was capable of, which why she must be captured again" I say "She could easily wreak havoc upon the galaxy, if her skills are not structured"  
"She won't come quietly?"  
"No, she, she interesting I feel no darkness from her, yet she seemed to be using a form of dark lightsaber dueling" Ahsoka face drops and her eyes widen.

"Are you saying she was using Vaapad?" She asks and of course at that moment Mace Windu walks in.  
"Who uses Vaapad?" Windu says nervously.  
"It appears Karis has perfected the form" Ahsoka says with a grave tone.  
"But she has never been trained in it, has she?" Windu asks.  
"It is possible that she's using it without realizing it; she was trained by both Sith and Jedi in lightsaber dueling" I suggest. Windu rubs his forehead, closes his eyes and breathes in deeply.

"Tano you will go after her" He says after a little while and I see Ahsoka's face go pale. I realize why.  
"Master Windu with all due respect, Karis hates the feeling of betrayal and sending Ahsoka after her might make her turn" I say  
"That maybe so, but we need her captured and I'm afraid Master Tano might be the only one who can capture her" He says softly. Ahsoka nods and heads toward the hangar bay.

****Karis POV

When I get home mom isn't there but I see a holorecorder on the coffee table. I walk over and turn it on and my mom is there in all of her five inch glory.  
"I couldn't get you on your communicator but I had to take this job. I should be back in two or three days, stay out of trouble and I'll see you soon" The hologram turns off and I relax. As I'm laying there on the couch, I suddenly feel a presence I hadn't before.

I leap off the couch and turn around and i see a duros.  
"What do you want?" I snarl, he doesn't answer and I hear beeping below my feet. My eyes widen but before I can move the bomb explodes and fills the air with a thick gas. I hold my breath but after a few minutes I have to breathe and the substance enters my lungs. My vision becomes blurry and I fall to the floor. The last thing I remember seeing is the duros boots coming over to me.

**Bane captured Karis! What will happen to her now? **


	13. Chapter 12: Chains are the easy part

Chapter 12: Chains are the easy part…

Karis POV

When I wake up the first thought that crosses my mind is, _Am I dead? _No I can still feel the Force. I look at the room I'm in; it's a solid concrete room with plain gray walls. I try to move but I realize I'm chained to the roof with Force suppressing cuffs. That's explains why I can't manipulate the Force like usual. The metal door in front of me slides open.

"Skywalker!" I snarl and struggle against the chains that hold me in place.  
"Hello there Kenobi" He says and walks over to me. He tries to strokes my cheek but I jerk away.  
"What do you want?" I ask him. He stands in front of me and chuckles.  
"I want revenge" He says and to be honest that stops me in my tracks. He was a Jedi, they didn't hold grudges. Now I look him over again; he seems to be the same, same clothes, same shaggy haircut, same scars, and same-hold up. His eyes were yellow brimmed with red. My eyes widen and my face drops.

He unsheathes his lightsaber and my eyes widen as he brings the plasma across my arm. I grit my teeth and scream through them. I would not let him have the satisfaction of seeing me weak. His eyes narrow and he sheathes his lightsaber then he takes my leg, holds it out straight and breaks it. Once again I scream through my teeth and tears begin to form in my eyes.  
"Go ahead scream, call for help. It won't matter, no one can hear you" he says with a truly menacing smile and slashes me across the stomach with a knife, he must have had hidden in his clothing. I begin to panic and he punches me in the stomach and again across the face. So this is how I was going to die; not in battle, but by being slowly tortured by the man I hated the most. Even though I couldn't manipulate the Force I still attempt to contact Luke, he needed to hear what I said and pass it to all the Jedi before I die.

_Luke, Luke I just wanted to tell you; I'm sorry for everything I did. Tell Luminara I respect her fighting style and Ahsoka I'm going to miss her. And Luke I, I just wanted to tell you I-  
_"ARRGHH!" I scream in pain as he slashes me across the unbroken leg with his lightsaber, unable to hold in the pain any longer. My eyes widen as Skywalker brings his blade across my left eye.

Luke POV

I was headed to the mess with Leia when suddenly I feel pain explode in my chest and I hear Karis's voice trying to tell me something. I fall against the wall clutching my chest.  
"Luke! Luke what's wrong?" Leia asks me  
"Get a council member" I say through gritted teeth. She nods and runs off. I try to make out what Karis is saying but I can't, for some reason her connection to the Force was weak. I see Master Shaak Ti come over to me.

"What is it padawan? What is wrong?" She asks me.  
"Karis, she's in the city. She's here" And with that I get up and sprint towards the outside of the temple. I hear Shaak running behind me and we're soon joined by another pair of footsteps but I don't care who else came. I jump into the nearest four person speeder I see, and take off not really caring if Shaak or whoever else was with us made it in the speeder. I tear through traffic, driving crazier than my dad. I head towards the underworld.

When we land; I once again try to find Karis's Force signature. I turn around and look at Windu and Ti worried. I had lost the signature. I close my eyes and bow my head. I lost her and she was in pain. I turn to the side ready to leave when I feel her again. I run towards her Force signature and stop at what seemed to be a wall; if one didn't look closely at it. I whip out my lightsaber and cut through it and inside it is a staircase.

I run down the staircase and see a sliding door. Without hesitating I jam my lightsaber into the keypad of the door and it slides open. My eyes widen in horror as I stare at the scene before me. _My dad, _had Karis strung up and he was _torturing her_. Karis was bruised, cut and bleeding everywhere.  
"D-dad?" I say still shock and repulsed. He turns around and I see the most disturbing thing. His eyes had turned that same sickly yellow Karis's eyes had turned, when she was lost to the dark side. At this point Master Ti and Windu had caught up and also stare in horror at this scene.

"I-I…" My dad says his eyes turning back to blue. Windu somehow makes a pair of binders appear and puts them on my dad while I cut Karis free from the roof. She crumples in my arms and I hold her close, I can feel small sobs escaping her body.

"Hush" I soothingly to her "You're going to be okay, I'm here"  
She seems to calm down after that and I carry her bridal style back to the speeder. I don't even care if she's bleeding all over me right now she needed me, and to be honest, I needed her. Windu drives and Ti sits in the back with my dad, not taking her eyes off him for a second, not even seeming to blink. I sit in the passenger's seat holding Karis close to me as she sat in my lap.

When we get to the temple I run to the medical wing. I get to the medical wing in record time. Barriss who had just been released from the wing, but was a healer and stays there anyway is the first to see us.  
"Oh my Force! What happened?" She exclaims  
"I'll explain later but right now she needs medical attention" I say, she nods and take Karis from me. A medical droid makes me wait outside the wing.

"Luke!" I hear Ahsoka yell I turn to her. I see her pained expression.  
"I was about to take off for Tatooine when I heard what happened" She says stopping in front of me.  
"How is she?"  
"I don't know"  
"Luke, don't lie to me; I know you can sense what she's feeling" She says and I sigh a sigh of defeat.  
"She is hurt, everything that's happened to her has really taken its toll" I say "She regrets most of what she's done but some of it she feels no regret"  
"You can feel all of that?" She asks surprised. I nod.  
"I didn't realize how strong you bond to each other was" She says and I nod again. Ahsoka was the only person who knew about me and Karis's kiss. Thankfully she was understanding about it and didn't tell anyone. I stand there worried about Karis.

Karis POV

I wake up and everything hurts. I look at the Jedi around me. Wait…JEDI! I begin to panic and try to get up but my hands are restrained making me panic more. I lash out using the Force and send several Jedi flying away. I'm still panicking when I hear Luke.  
"Karis calm down!" He exclaims  
"Luke?" I say calming down a little bit and looking at me. He puts a hand on my shoulder.  
"You're fine, no one's going to hurt you" He says and I look at the Jedi I had sent flying.

"Sorry" I say to them, and then look at my restraints "Why do I have restraints?"  
"Sorry sis, that was my idea" Ahsoka says. Now that I was calmed down and I realize the patch over my left eye.  
"Why do patch over my eye?" I ask gulping. Luke and Ahsoka share a worried glance.  
"He cut your eye" Ahsoka says "He cut it good"  
"Are you saying" I pause "I'll never see out of my left eye again?"  
Ahsoka nods.  
"Take the restraints off" I say shakily and Luke complies without question. I sit up and look at the mirror across from me. I see now there was no patch over my eye. I couldn't see out of it, the whole eye was now a milky white color and a long jagged scar went from the bottom half of my forehead, through the eye and ended halfway down my cheek. I feel tears form in my eyes but I blink them back. I would not cry.  
"I'm surprised this eye can still open" I joke with a fake smile on my face. Luke takes my hand.  
"You don't have to fake your emotions around us" He says and I let my smile drop.  
"I'm fine" I say "When am I allowed out of here?"

"Once you're healed" I look at Barriss and I feel nervous.  
"No hard feelings?" I ask tentatively and she smiles.  
"No hard feelings, though I can't say the same for Master Unduli" She says. I exhale heavily.  
"Now the real struggle begins" I groan and lay back down.  
"What do you mean?" Luke asks me  
"Luke what are the Jedi gonna do with me?" I ask him and he's unable to answer "Exactly"

**I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter i _really _the ending chapter.**


	14. Chapter 13: The End?

**I was going to put this up tomorrow but i decided to hell with it, enjoy!**

Chapter 13: The End?

Luke POV

I contemplate Karis's words. She was right; she was neither Jedi nor Sith, she was caught somewhere in between. I remember her words only a week and a half ago; _my destiny does not lie here, I'm sorry. _I was beginning to think she was right. But if her destiny did not lie with the Jedi or the Sith, why is she Force-sensitive? I look at her pale face that seemed to be illuminated by Coruscant's many moons. She looked so innocent asleep; she did not look like the dangerous Force-sensitive who had been betrayed, tortured and lost her father.

"Peaceful, isn't it?" I hear someone say behind me and I leap up out of my chair. I turn around and blink a few times it couldn't be…could it?  
"M-Master Kenobi" I stutter the ghostly Force being; he chuckles at my surprise.  
"The night, so peaceful, yet we have made it out to be cold and dark"  
"What do you mean?" I ask curious  
"Everything is unique, special…beautiful" He answers looking at his daughter, his eyes full of pain.  
"Karis is like the night" He says "Peaceful and beautiful but we have made her out to be dark and cold"  
"I do not judge her like that!" I exclaim angrily. The luminous being chuckles and shakes his head.  
"Luke I know you are in love with her" He says and I gape unable to speak "But what is about to happen will come to pass whether you like it or not. Her future is her own, please if you really love her; let what shall happen, happen."  
"What do you mean?" I ask and he looks at me sadness in his eyes.  
"Whatever you do Luke, don't stop loving her" And with that he begins to fade away until he disappears completely.

I think about his words until at last, I decide to get some sleep.

_**4 days later…**_

Karis POV

"FREEDOM!" I scream once I'm let out of the infirmary. Barriss comes out.  
"Could you yell any louder?" She asks me.  
"Probably" I catch her look of worry and I laugh "But I won't"  
Barriss chuckles and walks back in the infirmary. I feel Luke approach, trying to sneak up on me by my blind side.

"The Force makes up for my missing eye, Luke" I say turning to him. He smiles and looks up and down the hall, before pulling me into a kiss. I return the kiss eagerly but I feel a whisper in the Force and pull away. Just in time because I see Master Ti comes up to us.  
"Time for the meeting about my fate, I'm guessing?" I say to her.  
"Yes, follow me" she answers and we follow her. When we get to the chambers she tells Luke to stay put and me and her walk in. Shaak takes her seat and I'm left standing alone to face the masters.

"Learn to make up for your missing eye, have you?" Yoda asks.  
"Yes Barriss, Luke and Ahsoka helped me quite a bit" I answer confidently, I truthfully wasn't afraid of the council.  
"Do you think you are ready to join us?" Aayla asks.  
"No" I answer her "No I shall never be a Jedi"  
I look at the masters shocked gazes and glares.  
"I'm not meant to be a Jedi or a Sith. I am neither"  
"You Force-sensitive, therefore you are under our jurisdiction and rules" Plo Koon says and I glare at him.  
"I am still a living being, meaning I may choose to do what I want with my life" I say not breaking my glare with the master "But if I must commit to you Jedi, I choose exile"  
Once again see the Jedi's shocked looks and I even hear a few gasp.

"Exile you choose, hmm?" Yoda asks.  
"Yes, in the days I was in the infirmary I learned about my powers, and I now realize they are too dangerous to be around other beings. When I woke up the first day in the infirmary I lashed out with the Force and made several Jedi go airborne" I say and see Yoda think about this. He curls into a ball clearly thinking hard.  
"Exile it is, to Shili you will go, in the canopies, with nature, peace you will find" He says "Leave, in one hour you will"  
"Thank you masters" I say and bow respectively then spin on my heels and leave. One hour with Luke, with Ahsoka; that all I had. When I step out I practically bombed with questions by Luke.

"What did they say? What did they do? Are you-" I cut him off.  
"I'm going into exile" I say simply  
"Exile?!" He exclaims "Why?"  
"It was my own choice Luke…I'm too dangerous to be around other beings" I say though my voice is choking with sadness. He holds my hand.  
"Where?" He asks  
"That is between me and the council" I say "I have one hour though until I have to leave"  
He smiles and we head to the garden.

I hour seemed to pass in a minute. All too soon I had get on the ship transport. I give Luke and Ahsoka hugs.  
"Ahsoka, my mom is alive and probably is looking for me" I tell Ahsoka "Make sure to tell her I'm fine even if I don't see her again"  
"I'm going miss you little sister" She says and gives me a kiss on my forehead.  
"I'm gonna miss you too, big sister" I say to her and give her another hug. I look at Luke and decide, to hell with the fact there was a bunch of Jedi watching, I lean forward and kiss him.

He returns the kiss and after a long minute we break apart. I look into his eyes.  
"I'll miss you Luke" I say tearfully and a tear rolls down my cheek. He wipes it away with his finger.  
"I'll miss you too and I won't stop loving you" He says  
"Neither will I" I say and walk towards the ship to Shili but I stop just before I get on I turn to Yoda.  
"Promise me the Jedi shall leave me alone, I wish to have no more encounters with them when I am in exile" I say to the short Jedi master.  
"Promise you, I do" He says and I board the ship to Shili.

**Well the book finally ended but Karis's legacy is not over yet, no no not over. Especially when the Sith decide to try and take over again... **


End file.
